Silencio
by Garadym
Summary: ¿Se puede ser feliz por la felicidad de otro, incluso si ese otro no lo sabe? (YoKen)
1. Silencio 01

**Avisos:** Evidentemente, no poseo ningún derecho sobre _Weiß Kreuz. _Ya me gustaría, ya, sobre todo para borrar del mapa ciertas continuaciones desastrosas, pero la verdad es otra. Esto es una historia de una fan que no gana nada con eso salvo romperse un poco la cabeza. Respecto a **la historia, es **_**shounen ai,** _si no te gusta el género, por favor, no leas. Estás avisado. Además, se centra en dos personajes, Hidaka Ken y Yohji Kudou. Yo aviso por si las moscas.

*** * ***

** Silencio**

Capítulo 1

Juré que obtendría su cabeza como recompensa por todo aquello.

Muy bien. Vale. De acuerdo. Cuando nos dijo que necesitaba un respiro y dar una vuelta, justo después de nuestra misión en la planta química, lo entendí. Acababa de pasar por una situación realmente dura, y comprendí que por eso necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Aquel tío, ese amigo suyo, ese... ¿Kase? ¿Así se llamaba? Al final se había visto obligado a acabar con él. Imaginé que el tal Kase no era tan buen amigo como el pobre chaval recordaba. Sólo podía suponer, porque no nos contó nada sobre el tema. Quizás debería haber preguntado, pero tampoco me dio tiempo, porque justo después de esa misión conoció a esa chica, la motorista... ¿Yuriko, puede ser? Lo que sea. Le propuso irse a Australia con ella; lo supe porque le descubrí mirando el billete de avión. Cuando le pregunté sobre el tema, me lo contó todo, y me confesó que se sentía tentado. Muy tentado. También pude entenderle por supuesto, pero debía hacerle reflexionar. Así que hablé con él, y fui duro. Probablemente me odió por todas las cosas que le dije sobre la chica y sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero debía hacerlo. Quería que comprendiese. Quería que pensase.

Era cierto que él tenía un montón de cosas sobre las que reflexionar. También es cierto que nunca ha sido muy bueno en eso de pensar, el muy cabezahueca, ¡pero le di toda la noche! Estuvo toda la noche fuera, dando vueltas con la moto, o lo que fuese. Toda. La. Noche. Y por la mañana aún seguía por ahí, ¡y Omi acabó despertándome temprano a _mi_ para hacer _su_ trabajo! No podía perdonarle de ninguna manera. _Yo_ tuve que levantarme _temprano_, cuando yo nunca, _nunca_ estoy despierto antes de las diez de la mañana. ¡Cuando salí de la cama aún era de noche! Pero no había nada que hacer. Nuestro, oh, gran líder me ordenó sacar las plantas fuera del _Koneko_ y, después de eso, comenzar a regar. Y, no es por nada, pero ese es _su_ trabajo. El mío es sentarme en la tienda mientras observo como trabajan los demás. Sin embargo, no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Por supuesto, me dediqué a fumar todo el rato. Estaba tan furioso que me importaba muy poco si Aya se quejaba del daño que el humo podía causarle a las plantas o si Omi comenzaba otra vez a con su discurso sobre el cáncer de pulmón. Maldición. Lo único que yo quería era volver a la cama.

Y su cabeza. Oh, si.

Iba a tener su cabeza servida en una bandeja después de aquello.

Pero, mientras regaba, no pude evitar comenzar a pensar que quizás no llegaba tarde. Era posible que no fuese a regresar a casa en absoluto. ¿Y si había decidido marcharse a Australia, después de todo? No llegué a conocer a la chica, pero debía ser muy especial si alguien como él se sentía atraído hacia ella. El vuelo salía a las siete en punto de la mañana. ¿Y si… ¿Y si lo había hecho? Bueno, era cierto que sus cosas aún estaban en su habitación, pero eso no significaba nada. Hay tiendas en todos los países, podría comprarse ropa en Australia para empezar con su nueva vida, no había problema. Podía haberlo hecho. Quizás… ¿Y si… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si…

Pero pronto quedó claro que no se había marchado a Australia, porque su motocicleta apareció ruidosamente a lo lejos y se fue acercando, hasta que finalmente aparcó delante del _Koneko_.

- Días, Kenken –le saludé, observando mientras se quitaba el casco y caminaba hacia la entrada de la tienda, aliviado de verle volver a casa. Se detuvo delante mío.

- ¿Yohji? –preguntó. ¿Sorprendido de verme trabajando tan de mañana? Si así era, sus ojos no reflejaron esa sorpresa. Estaban oscurecidos, tristes. No parecían los ojos de Ken. Era como si estuviese intentando volver a ser él mismo, pero sin resultado alguno.

Algo no iba bien. Olvidé de golpe que había estado pidiendo su cabeza como almuerzo desde que me había puesto de pie esa mañana. Se le veía tan triste, tan deprimido... Normalmente se le notaba abatido después de una misión, a todos nos pasaba de una manera u otra. Pero nunca de aquella forma, tan profundamente entristecido. Era como si no estuviese delante de Hidaka Ken. No era él. 

Pobre chico. 

Simplemente no podía verle en ese estado, de igual forma que no puedo soportar ver llorar a Omi, o cuando Aya... Bueno. Ya sabéis lo que quiero decir.

Un Ken que no sonreía no era Ken. Ken siempre tenía... esa expresión inocente, alegre. Siempre te saludaba con una sonrisa por las mañanas cuando entrabas en la tienda, una sonrisa que casi iluminaba la habitación al completo. A veces te daba por pensar que ninguna otra persona en el mundo podía estar tan contento por las mañanas, y te encontrabas odiando a Ken por ser tan condenadamente alegre... No. "Odiar" no es la palabra. La palabra es "envidiar". Eso es. Envidia de su inocencia y de su alegría, de su capacidad para mantenerla a pesar de que era quien era y de trabajar en lo que trabajaba, incluso cuando era perfectamente consciente de que el mundo puede ser infinitamente cruel, incluso cuando había visto todo lo que ha visto. ¿Cómo puede alguien así estar de tan buen humor desde la siete de la mañana hasta que se va a la cama? Ese era un misterio que sólo Ken conocía. Quizás por eso era tan especial.

- Si, Yohji. El único e irrepetible –respondí rápidamente, sintiendo la necesidad de verle sonreír-. Decidí experimentar algo nuevo y me desperté temprano para trabajar.

Casi había sonreído. Casi. Así que tenía que intentarlo con más ganas.

- Perdona_. _ Llego tarde –dijo. Yo me encogí de hombros. 

- La próxima vez, sólo llama y di que vas a retrasarte –le dije, cambiando al manguera a la siguiente maceta.

- No me di cuenta que era tan tarde.

- Lo imagino, Kenken –dije, sonriéndole cálidamente y obteniendo el mismo gesto en respuesta, solo que carente de alegría. De todas formas, era un paso-. Está bien, Ken. No te preocupes. 

- Pero seguro que Omi te despertó para hacer mi... –comenzó.

- ¿Ves? ¡Eso era! –dije, interrumpiéndole. Me golpeé la frente con una mano, como si realmente hubiera olvidado algo importante.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó.

- Casi olvido que hoy te odio desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, Kenken –le dije. Me miró sin saber que decir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es culpa tuya que el pobre, pobre Kudou Yohji esté aquí, regando plantas, en lugar de haberse quedado durmiendo cómodo y calentito en su propia habitación –le acusé, señalándole con un dedo.

- Así que me odias por eso.

- Profundamente –aseguré, dando una calada a mi cigarrillo.

- Ya veo… 

No sé muy bien que vi en sus ojos. ¿Acaso pensaba que estaba hablando en serio? ¿Cuanto dolor tenía acumulado dentro después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar recientemente? No había manera de saberlo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que pensase mucho en ello. Así que actué.

- Por eso te mereces ser castigado –amenacé.

- ¿Castigado? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó rápidamente. Era justo el tipo de respuesta que esperaba de él, me estaba abriendo la puerta que necesitaba.

- ¿De qué crees _t_ que estoy hablando, Kenken? –le pregunté, y le dedique la sonrisa más seductora que pude componer, para verle sonrojarse. Y tuve éxito-. ¡Kenken! ¡Pequeño pervertido! –grité fingiéndome escandalizado. Al momento, él enrojeció aún más. Dios, era tan fácil de provocar y estaba tan mono con la cara toda roja… -. ¡Estaba hablando de _esto_! –exclamé y dirigí la manguera, y por lo tanto el agua, hacia su persona. Puse un dedo cerrando la mitad del la boca, de manera que el agua saliese con más fuerza.

Por su cara supe que aquello era lo último que esperaba, así que no estaba preparado. No pudo retroceder ni esquivar el chorro de agua que le golpeó por primera vez en el pecho. Trató de bloquearlo con las manos, pero era inútil. Pronto estuvo completamente empapado.

- ¡YOHJI! –gritó, tratando de evitar el flujo de agua por todos los medios-. ¡Para!

- Mmmm... Deja que lo piense... No.

Redirigí el agua hacia su cara y, cuando trató de bloquearlo, apunté de nuevo al pecho, luego a sus piernas, a sus pies... No pudo hacer nada, así que al final acabó buscando cobertura detrás de las macetas. Tampoco le sirvió de mucho, porque mi manguera y yo le seguimos allá donde trató de esconderse.

- ¡YOHJIIIIIIIIII! –seguí gritando a pleno pulmón, pero ahora con un tono divertido que, por fin, pude reconocer como propio de Ken. La cosa funcionaba, así que sonreí-. ¡No! ¡Por favor, para!

- Esta es la famosa Venganza Kudou, Hidaka –continué diciendo, con mi mejor sonrisa malvada, mientras seguía persiguiéndole-. Eres hombre muert… No, mejor, hombre empapado.

Y comenzó a reír, fue como música. Me sentí feliz de haber alcanzado mi objetivo, totalmente satisfecho por verle reír. Por ver como, por un momento, olvidaba... aunque eso no quería decir que fuese a detener mi castigo.

- ¡Dije que lo sentía! –exclamó con una brillante sonrisa, tratando por todos los medios de no reír. Tenía el cabello casi pegado a la cara, empapado, del mismo modo que sus ropas lo estaban a su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo, para apartarse el flequillo de sus ojos oscuros, y se quedó mirándome-. ¿Por favor?

Oh, buen truco. La cosa iba muy, muy bien, ya que había tratado de poner su mejor cara de cachorrillo para darme lástima. Parecía estar de mucho mejor humor ahora, si había intentado esa jugada.

- Mi pobre, pobre Kenken… -dije suavemente, fingiendo que sentía piedad-. ¡Un pobre Kenken que se lo tiene merecido!

- ¡No! ¡Espera! –dijo, retrocediendo, al ver que yo seguía apuntándole con la manguera con una sonrisa amenazadora en los labios-. Yohji, no.

- Oh, sí. Yohji, sí.

Había detenido el flujo del agua al meter el dedo en la boca de la manguera pero cuando lo saqué, el fuerte chorro golpeó a Ken directamente en la cara.

- ¡Yooooooooooooooootan! –gritó, riendo, usando mi apodo. Otra buena señal. Tuvo que cerrar la boca para que el agua no acabase en su estómago; volvió a intentar retroceder, pero tropezó con algo y cayó de espaldas, aterrizando duramente en el suelo-. ¡Auh!

Volví a detener el flujo el agua y me acerqué a él, preocupado.

- Vaya momento para volver a ser Ken el Torpe, ¿eh? –dijo, frotándose el trasero con una mano y mirándome algo azorado. Yo sólo pude echarme a reír, tanto por las palabras como porque Ken estaba también sonriendo.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté al final, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantase. 

- Estoy… empapado –dijo. Yo solté una carcajada-. Malvado Yotan.

- Pervertido -contraataqué.

- Idiota –acabó él. Se quedó mirando la mano que le ofrecía y sonrió.

Una sonrisa malvada donde las haya.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que había aterrizado en el suelo delante de Ken, que me había hecho caer enredando una de sus piernas con las mías. Se incorporó rápidamente y trató de alcanzar la manguera que yo había dejado suelta al caer al suelo. No era fácil de agarrar, pero su experiencia como portero de fútbol le ayudó a sujetar la manguera que se movía como una serpiente salvaje en el suelo. Sonrió con malicia y se me acercó; yo seguía sentado en el suelo, con el cigarrillo casi colgando de mi boca.

- No te _atrevas_ –le amenacé. 

- Deja que lo piense…

Por supuesto, se atrevió.

¡Maldición! ¡El agua estaba condenadamente fría! Traté de detenerle, pero no pude, y pronto me encontré tan empapado como lo estaba él. Comenzamos a luchar por el control de la manguera y por ver quien mojaba más al otro, riendo y gritando todo el tiempo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Aya salió al exterior.

- ¿Que diablos estáis haciendo? –preguntó, en aquel tono serio tan suyo. La cabeza de Omi apareció a espaldas de Aya, el chico nos miro, suprimió una risita y volvió rápidamente al interior de la tienda.

- ¿Tomando una ducha matutina? –pregunté a mi vez, inmadiatamente. Detrás mío, Ken trató de contener la risa.

- ¿Queréis despertar a todo el vecindario? –preguntó Aya, enfadado. No esperó respuesta esta vez-. Así que has vuelto, Ken.

- Eh… Si, Aya. Estoy en casa.

- Iba siendo hora –dijo el pelirrojo, que entró dentro y cogió una escoba. Salió de nuevo al exterior y nos miró-. Id arriba, ducharos o cambiaros de ropa. Ahora –ordenó antes de comenzar a barrer el agua de la acera-. Y más vale que sea rápido, vosotros dos. Vais a limpiar todo esto cuando terminéis. ¿Qué estáis mirando? Id. ¡Ya!

Se nos quedó mirando con aquella mirada que ordena "morid, ahora", que sólo él sabe utilizar. Ken echó a correr, y yo le seguí rápidamente, no sin tantes soltar un "¡si, comandante!" a Aya. Bueno, no pude resistirlo. Me encontré a Ken riendo a pierna suelta dentro de la tienda, y me detuve, tratando de escurrir el agua de mi cabello.

- Yohji-kun, Ken-kun… ¡estáis empapado! –exclamó Omi desde el mostrador-. ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuando salimos de la cocina os oímos gritar… -quiso saber, con una ligera sonrisa.

- Yohji decidió que hacía mucho calor, y entonces… -comenzó a explicarle Ken. Apenas pude creerme que de verdad estuviese bromeando. ¡Eso era todo un éxito!

- Fue culpa tuya, Hidaka –acusé. Me sonrió-. Es culpa tuya que tuviese que levantarme tan temprano… Mmm… ¿Ves, Omi? Por eso llego tarde a trabajar todos los días, por eso me duermo. Si me levanto temprano, bueno… ya lo has visto –dije, señalando todo le lío que habíamos montado en el exterior. Mis dos camaradas se echaron a reír.

- Buen intento, Yohji –dijo Ken.

- ¿Disculpa? Está claro que tengo que despertarme después de las diez, a no ser que queráis tener locas fiestas acuáticas todos los días…

- Me lo pensaré, Yohji-kun –dijo Omi, sonriendo abiertamente-. Ahora debéis iros. Aya-kun viene…

Y era cierto. El pelirrojo nos había visto dentro a través de la ventana y ahora se acercaba para poner remedio al asunto.

- Ups, nuestro aguerrido líder desea hablar con nosotros –dije. Ken ya corría por su vida-. ¡Eres un cobarde, Hidaka! –le grité, antes de perseguirle.

Seguí las huellas húmedas que se podían ver por todo el pasillo de la cocina, la sala de estar y las escaleras. Cuando alcancé el primer piso encontré a Ken riendo suavemente, sentado en el pasillo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

- Tío, estás loco, Yotan –me dijo, observándome. Su mirada era brillante, completamente diferente a los ojos que había visto cuando aparcó la moto fuera-. ¿"Si, comandante"? –repitió, recordando las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a Aya.

- No pude resistirme –dije, encogiéndome de hombros-. ¿Y qué? Es todo culpa tuya…

- Eres tan infantil… -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Infantil? ¿Quién fue el que me hizo caer al suelo y me robó mi preciosísima manguera?

- ¡Me apuntabas con ella como un loco! –trató de defenderse.

- _T_ estabas siendo castigado, no _yo_ –le recordé, y volvió a reír.

- Pero tú eres mayor que yo. Deberías comportarte –dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Ho-la? Tierra a Hidaka Ken. Estás hablando con Kudou Yohji, Kenken... ¿recuerdas? –le dije, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco, o algo así.

- Ah, sí. Casi lo olvido –contestó. Y sonrió tiernamente.

Oh... Esa sonrisa...

- Gracias, Yotan –dijo después de una pausa. Yo sólo pude mirarle-. Lo necesitaba. De verdad –admitió mirándome a los ojos de una forma tan dulce que de pronto lo único que deseé fue abrazarle y asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien.

Era tan buena persona que no se merecía sufrir. No quería verle sufrir. Sólo quería... que fuese feliz...

Sacudí la cabeza.

- No, Yohji, de verdad. Gracias –repitió. 

Me había visto sacudir la cabeza y había interpretado que no estaba dando importancia a sus palabras, pero la verdad era que… estaba confundido. No reconocía las emociones que estaba sintiendo de repente. Bueno, para ser sincero si las reconocía, pero… casi las había olvidado.

Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que yo había…

… ¿querido a alguien?

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios...

- Lo sé, Ken –dije al final. Le tendí la mano para que pudiera levantarse y él la aceptó, apretándola un poco. La sensación fue cálida. Muy cálida.

Sentí que el corazón se me acelerada con su contacto. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? ¡Era Ken! No había sido mas que un amigo todos esos años y ahora... me estaba preocupando por él. No, preocupando no. Estaba _sintiendo_ algo por él.

Profundamente.

Oh... Dios... mío...

¿Me estaba enamorando de Hidaka Ken? ¿Yo, Kudou Yohji? ¿El hetero? ¿El ligón? ¿El que proclamaba que odiaba a los hombres?

Dios, así era. Había bastado un atisbo de brillo en sus ojos para hacerme feliz. Y sólo pensar en el cambio de humor que había causado mi estúpida broma con la manguera me hacía estar satisfecho. Estar allí con él, bromeando, me hacía feliz.

Feliz por verle feliz.

- Gracias, Yohji. Eres un gran amigo. 

Su voz era tan suave, tan cálida, tan llena de agradecimiento…

Tan… Tan suya. 

- Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Eres un buen objetivo al que apuntar con una manguera –traté de bromear, y me golpeó en el hombro-. ¡Auh!

- Idiota –dijo, sonriéndome amistosamente.

Amistosamente.

Cálida, si, pero no más que amistosamente. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. En la forma en que me miraba, en que hablaba conmigo. Había amistad y gratitud, nada más.

Y, también, nada menos.

Me recordó mucho el tiempo... cuando estaba con ella. Con Asuka. Sentía lo mismo. Cuando éramos compañeros y desubrí que la amaba por todas las pequeñas cosas que compartíamos. Su sonrisa, su risa, sus gestos, sus miradas... _todo._ Fuimos sólo compañeros y amigos durante mucho tiempo porque no me atreví a arruinar nuestra amistad... hasta pocas semanas antes de su muerte. Me declaré dos semanas antes, y ella me dijo que lo sabía y que sentía lo mismo que yo.

Pero para el viejo Yohji no existen los finales felices. Como todo aquel que se acerca demasiado a mí, ella había sufrido. Y había muerto.

No quería que algo así le sucediese a Ken. Esta vez no iba a arriesgarme, iba a permanecer detrás de la línea. Me tendría como amigo si me necesitaba, pero jamás iba a decirle que le amaba.

Porque no era que le quisiese, no. Era algo más. 

Le amaba, y por eso no quería hacerle daño. 

Cuanta ironía.

Para Kudou Youji, que podía tener a cualquiera que desease, era imposible estar con la persona que amaba.

- A la ducha, Kenken. O Aya vendrá y él y su katana nos ayudarán a volver_ rápido_ al trabajo –le dije con una ligera sonrisa. 

Asintió y se metió en el baño, completamente ajeno a mi línea de pensamientos y sentimientos. Dolía, pero también era mejor así.

Cuanto menos supiese, mejor para él.

*** * ***

_ Continuar_


	2. Silencio 02

**Avisos:** Evidentemente, no poseo ningún derecho sobre _Weiß Kreuz. _Ya me gustaría, ya, sobre todo para borrar del mapa ciertas continuaciones desastrosas, pero la verdad es otra. Esto es una historia de una fan que no gana nada con eso salvo romperse un poco la cabeza. Respecto a **la historia, es **_**shounen ai,** _si no te gusta el género, por favor, no leas. Estás avisado. Además, se centra en dos personajes, Hidaka Ken y Yohji Kudou. Yo aviso por si las moscas.

** SILENCIO**

Capítulo 2

Jamás pensé que Yohji pudiese llegar a ser tan… buen amigo.

Hasta entonces siempre había sido como un dolor en el culo, con esa sonrisa provocativa, sus frases llenas de dobles sentidos, y sus intentos constantes por hacer que Omi y yo nos sintiésemos incómodos. Yohji bromeaba siempre, hablaba demasiado y sólo nos molestaba para divertirse. Sin embargo a veces me descubría a mi mismo disfrutando de las ocurrencias de aquel bocazas, incluso si acababa rojo como un tomate. Eso no importaba demasiado. Cuando veías aquel brillo especial en sus ojos, el súbito destello en su mirada y la sonrisa rápida sabías que lo que iba a continuación iba a ser, cuando menos, divertido. Que lo que seguía iba a ser algo que sólo Yohji podía idear. Por eso jamás me planteé qué había detrás de esa fachada de bromista y _playboy_, nunca me interesó. Todo lo que sabía era que Yohji era divertido, hablaba demasiado, bromeaba demasiado y que era casi imposible estar aburrido a su lado. Ese era el Yohji que yo conocía y el Yohji que había aprendido a apreciar; el Yohji que era mi compañero y mi amigo.

Y también fue el Yohji que me sorprendió con una nueva faceta. Era nueva para mí, y me gustó saber que Yohji podía ser tan amable y tan cercano sin perder esa parte divertida de sí mismo. Y mucho más después de lo que pasó con Yuriko. Se encontró conmigo a las puertas de su casa y me dijo todas y cada una de las cosas que yo no deseaba oír por nada del mundo. Yohji fue duro, lo hizo a propósito y yo lo supe siempre, pero no quise aceptar el hecho de que él sabía perfectamente todo lo que estaba diciendo sobre Yuriko, sobre mí y sobre mi deseo de abandonar _Wei_. Era algo imposible, lo se, pero estaba atravesando un momento muy duro y quería creer que podía salir de ahí, que podía dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida alejado del sufrimiento y de la muerte.

Alejado de mí mismo, de lo que me había convertido.

Si, yo perseguía un sueño. Bueno, soy Hidaka Ken, después de todo. Aya es el tranquilo, Omi el inteligente y Yohji el irónico. Yo soy el soñador. Y cuando alguien le dice a un soñador que no puede cumplir sus sueños, el soñador se enfada y, si ese mismo soñador tiene un carácter como el mío, puede hablar y decir demasiadas cosas, y después huir. 

Eso fue justo lo que hice entonces. Odié a Yohji en aquel momento, cuando me miró y me dijo todo aquello. Podría haberme tirado encima de él y haberle golpeado duro, sin pensarlo dos veces; podría haberle hecho mucho daño. En ese momento, yo no era yo. Sólo puedo decir que, por suerte, no lo hice.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si Yohji me odiaría o no después de nuestro encuentro en la casa de Yuriko… pero después de su recibimiento aquella mañana en la puerta del _Koneko_ me dejó claro que no. Regresé a casa después de una larga noche en solitario que dediqué a pensar, sin resultado alguno, y a despedirme de Yuriko y mis sueños sin llegar a verla realmente. Después de eso, volví a casa muy cansado de mi mismo. Me sentía pura basura. No era nadie, no tenía nada, no merecía nada. Y entonces…

Entonces encontré a Yohji trabajando.

No, no estaba trabajando. Estaba haciendo _mi_ trabajo. Parecía casado, si, pero él, el Más Perezoso de los Perezosos, se había levantado estaba haciendo el trabajo que me correspondería hacer a mí, todo esto a las siete y media de la mañana, con sus inseparables gafas de sol y el siempre presente cigarrillo entre sus labios. Incluso me saludó cuando aparqué la moto, y en su mirada no había ningún signo que me indicase que estaba enfadado conmigo. Lo que encontré en sus ojos verdes fue preocupación por mí y por mi estado. Y podría haberme sorprendido, de no haber sido porque eligió ese preciso momento para empezar con lo de la manguera. Aquel fue un gran gesto por parte de Yohji y significó muchísimo para mí. 

Me encontraba completamente perdido después de la muerte de Kaze. Fui yo quien acabó con su vida, y me sentía culpable. Pero también estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por sentirme de esa manera. Una parte de mi persona, una parte horrenda, no sentía pena por Kaze, y no dudaba en recordar que él me había traicionado y que por eso no se merecía otra cosa que la muerte. Descubrí que la persona a quien yo había considerado mi mejor amigo durante toda mi vida, el hombre cuya supuesta muerte había llorado como si se tratase de mi hermano, había dispuesto mi caída, mi propio asesinato y, después de encontrarle de nuevo, me había usado para ganar poder y posición. Mi amigo me había traicionado, no una, sino tres veces. Y yo, que proclamaba ser su camarada, su hermano, había terminado asesinándole. Así que, como consecuencia, había comenzado a preguntarme si la amistad, uno de los pilares de mi vida hasta entonces, existía realmente y cuál era su significado.

Y entonces fue cuando Yohji y su juego con la manguera entraron en escena, mostrándome que la amistad realmente existía y que podía hacer que el más perezoso de tus compañeros se levantase temprano, te apuntase con una manguera y te hiciese reír como nunca. Incluso si el día antes habías gritado a ese compañero y le habías dicho cosas horribles. Yohji y su broma me enseñaron que aún tenía amigos. Yohji y su broma me ayudaron a encontrarme otra vez.

Fue tan divertido… fue simplemente genial. Yo necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba reír y Yohji me dio la oportunidad, e incluso se me unió, cuando le robé la manguera. Ver a nuestro _playboy_ particular completamente empapado mereció la pena, incluso si eso significaba que Aya me iba a regañar o que iba a pasarme todo el día trabajando en la tienda sin haber dormido en absoluto la noche anterior, justo después de una misión. No me importaba. Después de casi una semana estaba volviendo a sentirme como yo mismo.

Podía empezar a creer otra vez.

- Ha sido un día productivo –oí decir a Aya desde detrás del mostrador. Cuando miré pude ver a Omi contando el dinero que habíamos ganado, y era una suma considerable. Era evidente por qué Aya estaba tan satisfecho.

- ¿Ves, Yohji-kun? ¿Has visto lo que pasa cuando trabajas duro? –dijo Omi con un tono divertido. El chico y yo no habíamos dejado de bromear sobre el hecho asombroso de ver a Yohji trabajando.

- Claro que lo veo, enano. Si trabajo duro acabaré tan cansado que apenas podré abrir los ojos –contestó Yohji-. Muy interesante. –Su sonrisa era irónica.

- ¿De qué te quejas, Yohji-kun? –preguntó Omi-. Al menos dormiste más que Ken-kun, y él parece estar bien…

- Me veo en la obligación de recordarte que he sido _yo_ quien ha sacado todas las macetas al exterior esta mañana –dijo Yohji-. Y además las he regado, dicho sea de paso.

- Míralo de esta manera. Hiciste ejercicio para mantenerte en forma –dije.

- Estoy acostumbrado a _otro_ tipo de ejercicio para mantenerme en forma, Kenken –replicó él, pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño claro y guiñándome un ojo. Sentí que enrojecía al momento en cuanto las implicaciones de las palabras de Yohji llegaron a mi cerebro, y él sonrió, como siempre hacía cuando me veía sonrojado-. Pero se acabó por hoy. Cenaré y me iré a la cama. Y dormiré hasta mañana por la noche, muchas gracias.

- Trabajas mañana por la mañana –dijo Aya inmediatamente.

- Aya, te respeto siempre como compañero, algunas veces como jefe e incluso como líder. Eres inteligente y sabio. Así que, por favor, ten en cuenta que puedo llegar a ser muy peligroso cuando estoy medio dormido –dijo Yohji, y parecía hablar completamente en serio, así que Omi y yo nos echamos a reír-. ¿Qué vamos a cenar, chicos? –preguntó después, antes de que Aya pudiese replicar nada.

Se levantó de la silla donde había estado descansando y se dirigió hacia el apartamento. Acabamos por seguirle uno por uno, sólo para descubrir que Aya estaba planeando salir, y no nos dio mucho tiempo para protestar o decir nada cuando ya había cogido su chaqueta y atravesado la puerta de entrada. No solíamos tener muchas oportunidades para cenar juntos los cuatro. Aya y sus paseos misteriosos, Yohji y sus salidas nocturnas, Omi y sus deberes y yo… bueno, haciendo cualquier cosa que se me ocurriese en ese momento. Esta vez el único que no iba a cenar era Aya, porque Yohji estaba tan cansado que iba a quedarse en casa. Era algo extraño, así que teníamos que celebrarlo de alguna manera.

- Podríamos pedir la cena por teléfono –sugerí rápidamente.

- Buena idea. Puedes pedir la cena y después ir a por ella, Ken –dijo Yohji, intentando contener un bostezo.

- Yohji, se supone que llamas para que te traigan la cena porque no quieres ir a por ella –le recordé.

- Me lo debes –dijo él, señalándome con uno de sus largos dedos.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté.

- ¡Hice tu trabajo esta mañana, Hidaka! Lo menos que podrías hacer es… -pero lo que quiera que fuese a decir a continuación fue interrumpido por Omi.

- Será más rápido, Ken-kun –dijo el muchacho-. Podemos llamar al restaurante e ir a por la cena mientras lo preparan, ¡así que estará lista para cuando lleguemos allí! Además, necesitamos salir de aquí. ¡Hemos estado bajo techo todo el día! –recordó Omi, y tenía razón. Habíamos estado metidos en la tienda toda la jornada.

- Pero podríamos esperar aquí, sentados tranquilamente… -dije, pero mi voz sonaba débil incluso para mí. Omi me miró con aquellos ojos brillantes, así que no pude decir que no-. Oh, vale. Vamos –dije finalmente. Omi sonrió ligeramente mientras daba una palmada-. Aya debe haberse llevado su coche, así que tendremos que usar el tuyo –continué, mirando a Yohji, que a su vez me miraba a mí en ese momento. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al oír mis palabras.

- Desde luego que _no_ –respondió rápidamente, dedicándome una mirada seria-. No boy a dejar que ninguno de los dos toque a mi niño. 

- ¿Cómo? –pregunté, perdido-. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Y por qué hablas sólo de dos? Dije _nosotros_ -aclaré yo y, para reforzar mis palabras, hice un gesto que abarcaba a los tres, dejando claro que hablaba de ir juntos al restaurante.

- Confío tanto en vosotros que os dejo ir a por la cena solos. Os doy permiso –contestó Yohji como si tal cosa, ondeando una mano en nuestra dirección.

- Oh, gracias, _Su Alteza_ –dije inmediatamente, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. A mi lado, Omi trató de no reírse.

- De nada, Kenken –dijo Yohji. Me tocó la cabeza dos veces, me sonrió y salió de la cocina-. Seré un buen chico, no os preocupéis. ¡Pondré la mesa y os esperaré! –gritó sin volverse.

- Claro, nos esperará tumbado tranquilamente en el sofá –dije con un gruñido.

¿Cómo podía ser tan perezoso? ¿Y por qué tenía que decir siempre la última palabra? ¿Y por qué yo no podía enfadarme de verdad con él cuando hacía esas cosas? Quizás era por la sonrisa…

- Estúpido Yohji…

- Eh, Ken-kun –la suave voz de Omi me devolvió a la realidad-. Podemos vengarnos de esto.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya sabes. Yohji-kun nos ha dado permiso para traer la comida a casa. Pero no especificó _qu_ clase de comida quería –dijo mi joven amigo con una sonrisa taimada en el rostro-. ¿Me entiendes?

Oh, sí. Ya lo creo que le entendía. No soy tan tonto. Torpe, puede ser, pero no estúpido. Mi sonrisa podía ser la réplica perfecta de la de Omi en ese momento.

- Si no me equivoco creo recordar que Yohji-kun no apreciaba demasiado la comida griega, ¿eh? –dijo mi compañero. Yo asentí como respuesta, pues era verdad.

Sólo pude reírme con anticipación mientras observaba como Omi cogía el teléfono y llamaba al restaurante. Iba a ser muy divertido. Aquella mañana Yohji me había mostrado su versión de la venganza. Ahora era mi turno.

Mi amigo pidió la comida con su habitual tono amable y, cuando terminó, salimos fuera. Montamos en mi motocicleta, que conduje a través de la ciudad hasta un restaurante griego que conocíamos. No lo usábamos a menudo porque a Yohji no le gustaba la comida, decía que no estaba lo suficientemente picante. Yo la encontraba sabrosa, pero como a uno de nosotros no le gustaba, el resto olvidó prácticamente el sitio. Además, no era barata… pero valía la pena por ver la cara que iba a poner Yohji.

- Misión: completa –dijo Omi cuando llegamos a casa, y yo me eché a reír mientras apagaba el motor.

El chico y yo entramos en la casa. Nos había llevado casi una hora recoger la comida, pero al fin esta iba segura en las manos de Omi. Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la cocina, estábamos deseando contarle a Yohji que habíamos traído comida griega para cenar. No era que no le hubiésemos comprado nada que no le gustase, por supuesto, habíamos tenido eso en cuenta, pero era algo que le íbamos a ocultar hasta el final. Para nuestra desilusión, Yohji no estaba en la cocina.

- El objetivo ha volado, _Bombay _ –dije. Omi sonrió.

- Y parece que el objetivo olvidó hacer su tarea –comentó, y señaló la mesa que, por supuesto, no estaba preparada-. ¿Te importaría ir a buscarle mientras yo lo preparo todo, Ken-kun? –me preguntó, mientras dejaba la comida sobre una repisa y comenzaba a recolectar platos y demás material.

- Claro que no –respondí rápidamente.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la sala de estar, porque estaba seguro que Yohji iba a estar allí viendo la televisión. Y ya podía ser un programa interesante si quería que olvidásemos que no había puesto la mesa, como había dicho. Aunque, y ahí comencé a notar que me sonrojaba, teniendo en cuenta la clase de cosas que le resultaban interesantes a Yohji, no estaba yo muy seguro de qué era exactamente lo que me iba a encontrar en la sala de estar.

Claro, que lo último que esperaba era encontrarme un Yohji dormido.

Estaba completamente estirado en el sofá, con un cenicero casi lleno de cigarrillos descansando sobre el abdomen. El último de los cigarros aún humeaba. El viejo Yohji había aprovechado la oportunidad de estar sólo en casa para fumar a sus anchas, sabiendo que al resto no nos gustaba. De hecho, Aya iba a echarle una buena bronca, porque podías oler el humo a millas de distancia. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, habría pensado que Yohji estaba preocupado por algo, dado que sólo fumaba de esa manera, encadenando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, cuando tenía algo en la cabeza que le molestaba. Pero en aquel momento estaba más que seguro que fumar había sido una táctica para combatir el cansancio, ¿por qué debería estar preocupado? Había pasado muy buen día. Así que todo daba a entender que Yohji había sido incapaz de soportar el cansancio, incluso fumando o viendo la televisión, que aún estaba encendida. ¿De verdad estaba tan agotado?

Eso parecía, al menos. Dormía tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta del momento en que le quité el cenicero de encima y lo deposité sobre la mesa. Su respiración era regular y tranquila, su aliento escapaba entre sus labios, curvados en una ligera sonrisa, como si Yohji estuviese contento, simplemente, por estar durmiendo por fin. Tenía la cara ligeramente ladeada y parcialmente oculta tras unos mechones de cabello castaño claro. No pude evitarlo y alargué la mano, tomando un mechón entre los dedos y apartándolo e su rostro; al tocarlo me pareció como la seda. Era tan suave que me hizo sonreír. Se le veía tan tranquilo, tan sereno… ¡parecía incluso dulce! Tuve que reprimir una carcajada. Era increíble que el hombre que dormía delante mío fuese el mismo Yohji que yo conocía. El caradura, el bromista, el bocazas de Yotan. Y ahora ese Yohji estaba oculto tras el pacífico rostro.

- Yohji –le llamé cuando me llegó el olor de la comida desde la cocina. Estaba hambriento, y estaba seguro de que Yohji también-. Eh, Yohji –dije, sacudiéndole ligeramente, aunque sólo obtuve un suspiro como respuesta-. Venga, tío, es hora de cenar… -le dije suavemente-. ¿Yotan? ¡Despierta! –probé, esta vez subiendo el volumen de mi voz.

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron y parpadearon un par de veces, aún desenfocados. Nunca dejaba de asombrarme lo muy verdes que eran sus ojos, y lo brillantes que podían llegar a ser. Yohji miró confuso, primero a mí, luego a la televisión, al resto de la habitación y, de repente, se sentó en el sillón, fijando en mí su mirada.

- ¡Ken! ¿Q-que... ? –comenzó a preguntar, sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos. Vi algo en ellos, pero no pude precisar qué era con exactitud-. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? 

Y entonces fue cuando me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo. ¿En su habitación? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?

- Estás en el cuarto de estar, Yotan –le informé cuando pude calmarme. Él me miraba aún de forma extraña, quizás mi risa le había molestado-. Lo siento, ha sido muy gracioso.

- Te has reído de mí –dijo.

- Sí. Y también he dicho que lo siento. ¿Debo ir al almacén a por la manguera para que me castigues, o algo así?

Aquel fue su turno de reír, y lo hizo con fuerza. De alguna forma me sentí muy bien conmigo mismo por hacerle reír. Yohji suele ser la persona que siempre tiene a punto una broma para que sonrías, era bonito devolverle el favor, aunque fuese por una vez. Me gustó el sonido de su risa, era clara y alegre.

- Vamos, Yotan. La cena está lista –le dije, señalando la cocina con mi cabeza. Yohji miró en aquella dirección por un momento, pero acabó negando con la cabeza.

- Estoy más cansado que hambriento, Kenken –confesó con un bostezo. Y, la verdad, parecía estar realmente agotado. Había sido un día tan fabuloso para mí después de todo que apenas notaba el cansancio, pero supuse que para Yohji había sido distinto, y pude comprenderlo-. Os estoy enormemente agradecido a Omi y a ti por haber ido a por la cena, pero me voy a ir a la cama…

Yo no pude evitar pensar en nuestra pequeña venganza, en la comida griega y todo lo demás. Podría haber sido divertido, pero… parecía estar tan cansado… Además estaba el simple hecho de que él, Yohji, la persona que ocurriese lo que ocurriese_ jamás_ se acostaba antes de las cuatro de la mañana, tenía planeado irse a dormir antes de las diez de la noche. Eso podía dar una idea bastante aproximada de lo muy cansado que estaba.

- Está bien, Yohji –asentí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si. Hiciste mi trabajo esta mañana. No puedo quejarme.

- Oh, sí. Casi lo olvidaba. Me lo debías.

- Considérate pagado.

- De acuerdo. ¿Le dirás buenas noches a Omittchi de mi parte? –me preguntó. Asentí y me sonrió cálidamente, mirándome a los ojos. Eran de un verde tan increíble…

- Buenas noches, Yohji –le dije, sintiéndome un poco incómodo de repente.

- Buenas noches, Ken.

Subió las escaleras y yo me di media vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina y decirle a Omi que nuestra misión había fracasado, pero entonces oí la voz de Yohji. Se había detenido a media escalada y me miraba.

- Oye, Ken –me llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- Aunque vaya a sonar egoísta… -comenzó a decir. Parecía incómodo, de alguna forma, y eso era extraño en él-. Me alegra que no te hayas ido a Australia –dijo finalmente. No pude evitarlo y le miré sorprendido, pero continuó hablando-. Te habríamos echado mucho de menos de haberlo hecho, Kenken.

Y sonrió.

Una sonrisa cansada, pero verdadera y brillante. Una entre un millón. Pude ver en sus ojos, en el brillo, que estaba medio dormido, así que quizás era esa la razón para aquella pequeña confesión, pero no me importó. Le devolví la sonrisa, incluso cuando no podía verme porque había vuelto a retomar sus pasos por la escalera.

Probablemente nunca iba a saber lo mucho que aprecié aquella pequeña confesión por su parte, porque que dijese que me echarían de menos significaba que no estaba solo, que se me necesitaba en algún sitio. Que se preocupaban por mí de la misma forma que yo lo hacía por ellos.

Que_ él_ se preocupaba por mí. Que _ él_ era mi amigo.

Y entedí que no necesitaba empezar a creer, porque llevaba tiempo creyendo.

_ Continuará..._


End file.
